1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network path data. More particularly, the present invention relates to analysis of traffic patterns from network path data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of analyzing Internet-based actions such as web surfing patterns is known as web analytics. One part of web analytics is understanding how user traffic flows through a network (also known as user paths). This typically involves analyzing which nodes a user encounters when accessing a particular network. Standard web analytic tools may be fine for basic networks. However, for large network, such as, for example, large search engine/directories, traditional web analytic tools fail to provide enough information for administrators to properly judge network, and specifically web page, performance.
What is needed is a solution that improves an administrator's ability to effectively judge web analytics.